minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise to Power 3: Fire Age
Authors Note This is the story of how John got the Twilight Rapier. Also, I am back. Prologue I lit my torch as I moved through the cavern. Feeling for traps, I looked at one of the three paths. I looked at my scroll, matched it, and choose the right path. I saw a small chamber and entered. The rock door shut and locked behind me, leaving no escape. My pickaxe couldn't even make a dent. I heard a click behind me, and a different door slid open. I walked through, and saw what I had searched so long for. I smiled, wrapped it in a tough wooden material, and looked around. There had to be a way out. Then I saw a certain engraving on the wall. My eyes widened. I knew how to get out. On my own, here we go. Chapter 1: The Scroll? I saw something flash by my face as I walked in the woods on a chilly Saturday morning. I was immediately on guard. I created a fireball in my hand, just in case this thing actually tried to attack me. Then I felt (and heard) it behind me. It was playing with me. Probably some guy with super speed pranking me.''The realistic side of me said. But then again, you never know. I felt him coming from the left, turned, and let loose the fireball. Whatever or whoever it was, it slide under and tripped me. I landed on my face, thinking ''Nobody's ever done THAT before. I turned up to face him when I realized that he was gone. He had left something behind though. Looked like a scroll of some kind. But what? Why? I put the scroll in my bag, then set out to figure out the many questions I had. Chapter 2: Answers Nothing. Just nothing. Hours and hours wasted, trying to figure out what this scroll is. There's nothing like it. It isn't even written in English! I tried to find similarities from other languages, but nothing. Then I looked at the scroll hard, (for the 100th time) and saw this symbol (image at the right) I recognized it from an obscure, ancient language I learned in college. I looked it up. So I scanned the scroll on the computer and hit "Translate". Then it appeared in English before my eyes. It would need some editing, but at least I could read it now.... "Twilight's Rapier"? What is that? The picture did depict a sword... I guess these are the answers. Now the hunt begins. Chapter 3: The Hunt I felt the walls of the dungeon. Weathered and crumbling, this small little top of a dungeon was where this scroll led me too. I slammed my pickaxe at the wall, and with satisfaction, it cracked. I swung again. It broke, and I crawled in. I walked in, hoping that this would be quick, a snatch and grab. But it never was, or will be. I walked into the darkness, creating some light with a little Photokinesis. Stairs. I walked down, feeling for traps. Then I felt a click. TRIPWIRE!! Then, I heard an explosion, an arrow whiz over my head, and the stairs began to collapse. I desperately grabbed on the ledge where the stairs once began. But it was crumbling, as it looked like at the top. ''I don't have anywhere-'' and then, I felt my hand slip, and I fell into the darkness without a sound. Chapter 4: Keep Going I woke up with a searing pain in my backbone. I slowly got up, pushing off a few rocks and some rumble. I had to keep going. I lit up the room with a small fireball, and saw that I was in a large chamber. I stumbled down a nearby tunnel, my back aching in pain. I knew that my back was no minor injury- I'd probably have to let it heal for a few weeks, maybe months. But for now I had no way out, yet there had to be a way out. There always was. Gasping, I steadied myself on the wall, and walked. Category:EpicNachos102's Fanfictions